


Just A Fight, Just A Kiss

by MutantofTime



Series: HSWC 2014 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that time when Sollux and Eridan got into the most bloody, awful fistfight of their life only to share a sudden, passionate kiss and were henceforth too embarrassed to even look each other in the eye for weeks?" This is a fill I did for bonus round 1 of HSWC! It's EriSol blackrom, rated T. So I filled that prompt, this was the result. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Fight, Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So hey, maybe this isn't my best work? But it's something I did for bonus round 1 of HSWC, the prompt was something along the lines of "remember that time when Eridan and Sollux got into the nastiest, bloodiest fight but then shared a passionate kiss and were too embarrassed to talk to each other for like three weeks?" So yeah, this is the result!

It started with simple bickering, as it always did. What did not always happen though, was such severe escalation. The fight was not meant to go this far, and yet it did.

"Well at least I'm not a filthy  _lowblood_ ," is Eridan's retort to Sollux's insult of Eridan's fashion. "I'm  _royalty_ , don't you forget that you  _scum_. What I wear is far better than the rags that are all you can afford, Captor," Eridan spits, saying the other's last name like it's poison on his tongue, which only spurs Sollux on.

"Rags? That's funny, I have a much better taste in clothing than you, I attract people. Everyone gets as far away from you as they can, you can't even get  _laid_ ," Sollux scoffs, advancing on Eridan with his psionics sparking around his head and his hands.

Eridan looks Sollux up and down, rolling his eyes as the other male advances. "Like I'm scared of  _you_ ," he hisses, baring his teeth at Sollux and drawing out his wand. He holds it up in a defensive stance, yet one that retains calm, and Eridan's surprising amount of control only angers the Gemini.

"Fight me,  _bitch_ ," he growls at Eridan. The insults are non stop between the two males, that's how it always is. Aggravating, insulting, dueling, end. That was always the cycle, the endless cycle.

Sollux thrusts his hands forward, shooting out strings of brightly sparking electricity, his psionics, which toss Eridan backwards. He's quick to get back on his feet though, immediately counter-attacking with a blinding white beam from his wand. Sollux manages to dodge the attack though, as Eridan is so predictable. He's used to him.

What he doesn't expect is the fluidity Eridan moves with, this is unusual for the other male. He's graceful, sure, but never was the best at dueling with the mustard-blood. Sollux always had the advantage with his flying and psionic powers, but Eridan seemed to dodge his next few attacks with ease.

At one point, Eridan manages to hit Sollux square in the chest, throwing him back onto the floor.

"Fucking bastard," Sollux hisses angrily, sitting up and spitting blood out of his mouth. Eridan sneers at the color, feeling victorious as Sollux is the first to shed blood. This pisses the Gemini off, so he retaliates by shooting an unexpected beam of psionics. Or, at least that's what he was  _trying_  to do.

When he attempted to do so, his sparks were weak. Well, to be fair, he  _had_  hit his head pretty hard on the floor. He'd be fine in a few hours, but that wasn't okay  _now_  because he no longer had the advantage. He did still have his throwing stars, his backup weapon of choice, in his sylladex though, so he was quick to fling one at Eridan, successfully embedding one in the other male's leg.

"Shit," Eridan grunts in pain, taking the weapon out and wiping his blood on his pants. He throws the weapon to the ground, and it hits with a loud clang on the metal floors.

As Eridan shoots out his next attack, Sollux manages to dodge, but also conveniently propels himself forward towards Eridan. Now he's in better melee distance, he can disarm the highblood, and jumps at the first change to do so.

Eridan is thrown backwards by Sollux, his wand flying out of his hand. The wind is temporarily knocked out of him, and Sollux is on top of him. Sollux grins, spitting blood in Eridan's face before swinging a punch at him, breaking the left lens of the other's glasses and landing a nice blow to the side of his face.

"That's going to bruise," Sollux chuckles darkly, triumphantly, but it doesn't last long, because Eridan manages to kick Sollux off of him. Eridan effectively flips him over and lands a few punches of his own on Sollux. Once again, the victory is short lived, and the two boys are rolling around, fists and legs flying in an attempt to one-up the other. Yellow and violet blood is spread all over the floors, all over each other and their clothes, it's a fantastical mess, one of the messiest fights they've had.

Sollux manages to land a punch hard enough to make Eridan see stars, his eyes rolling and making him let out a cry of pain. Blood trickles out of the highblood's temple, as well as other places, but he's not down for the count yet. Eridan takes his claws and buries them deep into one of Sollux's horns, scratching the shit out of them and attempting to reach an inner nerve.

This time, it's Sollux's turn to cry out in pain, and he glares at Eridan, literally just slapping him across the face.

"Horns are  _off limits_  asshole," he mutters before leaning down to Eridan's neck to bite down. Right up against the jugular, he could kill Eridan, make him bleed to death, but that's not the goal. He only wants to win the fight, and having Eridan pinned like this, with the lowblood's teeth up against the other's vein, it's a winning pin.

Eridan is not ready to accept this though, and he grabs Sollux by the hair, yanking the other troll upwards. Sure, he was risking having his vein torn by the mustard-blood, but he seems lucky this time around, and gets away with only a few scratches.

Sollux growls at Eridan, thrashing out of his grip and leaning up close in his face, gripping Eridan's fins with his hands, claws sharp and ready to shred.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Eridan hisses, freezing under the other's touch. Sollux  _knows_  how sensitive fins are, doesn't he? He should know that  _they_  are off limits, just as horns are, he can't seriously-

Eridan's thoughts are effectively cut off as Sollux's lips are suddenly pressed against his own, wait what, is this really happening?

Eridan doesn't object though, he kisses Sollux back with vigor, moving his hands to Sollux's hair and really getting into it. He sinks his teeth into Sollux's lower lip, causing the other male to let out the barest of moans.

Just as Eridan is  _really_  getting into it, it ends all too quickly, in his opinion, and Sollux pulls away. He looks just as surprised as Eridan is.

"Uh.."

He can't even find a decent excuse.

Slowly, Sollux seems to admit defeat, though he'd technically won. It must have something to do with the kiss.

"I'll just...go.."

And with that, Sollux is gone before Eridan can mutter a word. He's been shocked into silence, he can't even call for the lowblood to come back.

Because as much as he  _hates his guts_  and  _hates_  to admit it, Sollux Captor is his  _perfect_  kismesis.


End file.
